


Running Back To You

by haechieprint



Series: Racing in the Rain: The Series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is whipped for Renjun and its so valid lol, Happy, M/M, Sad, nostalgic, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechieprint/pseuds/haechieprint
Summary: "Donghyuck remembers a time when he loved Mark. When he thought that the world was at their feet. Strange to see how much both of their lives changed over the course of 2 years."A.K.A. The one where Donghyuck comes back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: Racing in the Rain: The Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Running Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeas/gifts).



> helloooo and welcome to the sequel of my first ever fic: racing in the rain. originally, i never wanted to write a sequel but after almost a year of back and forth debating with myself, I decided to take the leap and write it. 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my wonderful friend aiden!! happy birthday!!

Donghyuck hadn’t realized how much he missed home until he stepped off the plane. The airport hadn’t changed at all since he had last seen it. Then again, two years ago, his mind had been preoccupied with something else; _someone_ else.

It’s crazy, Donghyuck thinks, how life goes on. How some of your worst memories can eventually fade to the background. How heartbreak can be healed. ~~~~

“Donghyuck?” A gentle voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he then realizes he had been staring off at a certain entrance. The sound of thunder and rain echoes in his mind and with that comes the memory of cold and shaky hands grasping his. “Are you okay?”

Donghyuck turns his head, his attention moving to his boyfriend standing next to him. Was he okay? I mean physically and mentally, yes. Emotionally? Well, it was hard to come back home when your last memories of it were anything but happy.

He lets out a breath, reaching for Renjun’s hand as he grabs onto his suitcase with his other.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, his voice coming out more confident than he actually felt. “I’m okay. Just thinking.”

“About Mark?” Renjun’s question is innocent but Donghyuck can’t help the way his chest tightens at his name.

After Donghyuck left, the two had mutually blocked each other on all forms of social media, although Donghyuck never had the heart to actually delete his number. It hurt at first but eventually Donghyuck got over the habit of swiping to Mark’s number or wanting to send him something funny he found on Instagram.

Donghyuck nods in response to Renjun’s question but doesn’t discuss the topic further. Instead, he squeezes Renjun’s hand as he sends him a quick smile.

“Come on,” He grins. “Let’s go home.”

 _Home_. Donghyuck wasn’t sure that’s what he would call this place. Sure, this was where he had grown up; where he had lived some of his best memories. But home wasn’t supposed to feel like this. Home wasn’t supposed to feel so unfamiliar.

No, this wasn’t his home.

This was just where his family lived. Where he was supposed to visit so his parents knew he was still alive.

Donghyuck’s home was a two-hour flight away; a tiny apartment in the city that he shared with Renjun, their puppy curled up on the couch.

Donghyuck is glad that he remembers the way back to his house from the airport. He takes his time as he drives, soaking in the familiar road signs and buildings. There were some he didn’t recognize but the ones that he did made old memories rise to the surface.

A small smile forms on Donghyuck’s face as he sees the ice cream parlor. Memories of him and Mark, and a few other friend’s that he couldn’t remember the names of, sitting on the steps as ice cream runs down their hands flash in his mind. He remembers the way Taeyong would grow impatient when Donghyuck and Mark would beg for seconds. He remembers how going to get ice cream on the last day of school was tradition.

When he sees the park, Donghyuck knows he’s close to his house. The park where Mark had first confessed. Where they laid in the grass during the summer, letting their skin absorb the summer’s rays. Of course, they would always end up laughing at how Mark would end up with a sunburn and Donghyuck would just come out with a tan.

No, Donghyuck didn’t miss home. He just missed the memories that came with it. Being here only made him realize how much he missed his best friend; how much he missed Mark Lee.

He didn’t miss him as a lover. Donghyuck was in love with someone else. He was in love with Renjun. The one who brings him to his highest of highs. His own personal moon, who shines brighter than anything else in the universe. The one who lights up his darkest times.

He missed his best friend. The one who’s shoulder he always cried on when things got tough. The one who always came to his soccer games, cheering like a loud, embarrassing idiot. The one that he could always depend on; his own personal rock.

“Your hometown is so cute,” Renjun comments from the passenger seat as he stares out the window. “Just like you.”

Donghyuck lets out a groan at the cheesiness. “How did I know you were gonna say that?”

“Because you know me so well?”

Donghyuck grins, bringing their interlocked hands to his lips, pressing a brief kiss to Renjun’s knuckles.

“I love you,” He says as he sets their hands down. God, it felt good to say that. Donghyuck didn’t think he’d ever get tired of telling Renjun that he loved him. It was his own mini mission to never let Renjun doubt his love.

“Well guess what? I love you more.”

“Impossible,” Donghyuck gasps, a look of fake shock falling across his face.

“Listen here mister,” Renjun glares. “I may be shorter than you but I can pack a lot of love so don’t even try and win this argument.”

“Alright, alright,” Donghyuck laughs. “You win.”

It was funny how fast Renjun engraved himself into Donghyuck’s heart. It wasn’t love at first sight but it sure was something close to it. From the moment Donghyuck ran right into Renjun - literally, making them both topple over in the grass - Donghyuck knew he was in deep.

Donghyuck assumed it was fate that made them both end up at the same university. And it was either fate or pure coincidence that they happened to have mutual friends. Of course Donghyuck didn’t start crushing away. After all, he was still healing from a broken heart and he needed his time.

Renjun was special. As cheesy as that sounded, it was true. He was kind and patient enough to help Donghyuck after his breakup. And as Renjun taught him to love again, he also taught Donghyuck how to love himself.

Donghyuck finds himself holding his breath as he turns on to a familiar looking street, lined with houses he’d driven past a million times before. It’s not long before Donghyuck’s childhood home comes into view. It doesn’t look any different from the last time he saw it; same dented mailbox, same cars parked in the driveway, and same curtains on the window of his old room. It’s like he never left at all.

Renjun squeezes Donghyuck’s hand gently. “You’re gonna be okay, Donghyuck. It’s just your parents.”

“And all of our family friends,” He mutters. “Judging by the amount of cars.”

In honor of Donghyuck’s return, his parents wanted to throw a barbeque in order to have a couple of friends over so that they could see him. Donghyuck didn’t realize that a “couple of friends” meant over 30 people.

“Come on,” Renjun grins as he leans across the car, pressing a brief kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. “It’s gonna be fun.”

Donghyuck sighs as he unbuckles his seat belt. “You’re amazing, you know that right?”

“Well, obviously. Why else would you be dating me?” Renjun teases and god damn, Donghyuck almost kisses him again right then and there.

“Baby I have a whole _list_ of reasons why I’m dating you. Do you want me to name them all?” A smirk tugs on Donghyuck’s lips as he watches a blush fall across Renjun’s face.

“Don’t be cheesy,” Renjun groans. “I think your parents are coming out.”

Donghyuck’s head snaps up just as the door opens and his breath catches in his throat. There they were: Donghyuck’s parents. He wastes no time in opening the car door before he’s sprinting towards his family, wrapping his arms around them in a tight hug.

The hug is warm and comforting and Donghyuck feels tears burn at the corner of his eyes. Two years. It’s been two years since Donghyuck last felt the hold of his parents’ arms. Two years since he had seen them in person.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how long he stays there, his face buried in his mom's neck, until his dad clears his throat and he pulls away.

“Donghyuck,” His dad’s voice is gentle as he speaks. “Who’s this?”

Donghyuck turns his head, his arms still wrapped around his mom, to see Renjun still standing by the car looking slightly out of place.

Donghyuck holds out a hand towards his boyfriend, beckoning him to come closer.

“Mom, dad,” Donghyuck starts as he wraps an arm around Renjun’s waist. “This is Renjun. I’ve mentioned him to you before.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Renjun greets as he shakes both of his parent’s hands. “Donghyuck has told me a lot about you two.”

“Only good things, I hope,” Donghyuck’s mom teases. “Our Donghyuck has been gone far too long.”

Donghyuck gives his parents a sad smile. He hadn’t meant to stay away for so long but he had never gathered the courage to come back home. He had finally found peace away in the city and coming back home would only set back his progress of moving on. He wasn’t a coward for leaving. He needed a fresh start away from everyone else. A chance to fully find himself.

He was well aware that Mark wanted to go to the college that was only 30 minutes away from their hometown and Donghyuck had originally planned on going there as well. However, he soon realized that the only reason he yearned to go there was because of Mark. He realized that he wasn’t doing things for him but rather because he was afraid what long distance would do to them. Obviously, they never had a chance to try it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner…” Donghyuck starts but his dad cuts him off.

“Don’t be sorry. You’re here now and you’re happy, that’s all we’ve ever wanted.” His dad nods his head towards the door. “Now come on, there are many people waiting to see you.”

“Can’t wait,” Donghyuck mutters sarcastically.

He reaches for Renjun’s hand, giving it three soft squeezes; _I love you_. Renjun grins at him giving him squeezing his hand four times in return; _I love you too._

“Ready to meet the rest of my family?” Donghyuck asks. He was aware that Renjun was probably nervous as hell, having never met anyone from Donghyuck’s past before in real life.

Renjun lets out a shaky breath before putting on his best look of confidence. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Donghyuck assures him.

“I know you will.”

Loud cheers erupt the moment Donghyuck steps into the backyard. The smell of barbeque hits his nose and Donghyuck almost ignores the hugs and “hello”s he’s getting in favor of food.

He forces himself to hug every single person that walks up to him as they tell him how much they missed him. Renjun snickers at Donghyuck’s obvious discomfort to which Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

It almost makes him sad once he realizes how many people he never said goodbye to. Him moving had been a surprise to everyone, including himself, and he hadn’t had a lot of time to go around and say goodbye to everyone.

Donghyuck lets out a breath of relief as he finally gets to step away from everyone, walking over to stand next to Renjun who is sipping on some homemade lemonade.

“Must be weird seeing them after two years,” Renjun comments, watching Donghyuck’s face for any signs of distress.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck laughs as he turns his back towards the door, wanting to focus just on Renjun and not the crowd of people. “It’s funny because some of them look the same while others look… completely different.”

Renjun nods. “Well, I’m guessing you don’t look the same either. They’re probably just as shocked seeing you.”

“True,” Donghyuck says as he takes a sip of his own drink.

Donghyuck was glad he had a cold drink in his hand. The summer air was hot but it wasn’t hot enough to cause Donghyuck to be uncomfortable. A gentle breeze rolls through the backyard causing the leaves on the trees to rustle and some napkins to fall off of one of the tables. 

Donghyuck reaches down to grab one that blows past him but stops as a pair of shoes step on it, holding the napkin down. Donghyuck slowly glances up from the pair of shoes only to see, “Mark?”

 _Holy shit_. Donghyuck didn’t know what to say. He had expected to see many people from his hometown but not Mark. What the hell was he even doing here? Donghyuck assumed he would be at school.

“Donghyuck?” Mark asks, his voice coming out as a whisper. It was clear Mark was just as shocked as him, even though he probably knew that he would be seeing Donghyuck when he stepped into the backyard.

Donghyuck pulls himself up straight, backing away a bit so he could take in all of Mark. He had grown, at least a tiny bit, and his face was slimmer causing his cheekbones to become more prominent. He looked different but also the same since the last time he had seen him.

Donghyuck remembers that night, _vividly_. He remembers the panicked look across Mark’s face. The way he was soaked with rain, his hands trembling and cold. He remembers the confession and the way that Donghyuck felt his heart break. He remembers stepping on the plane and letting his tears fall silently as the lights dimmed. The way that he welcomed the rain because that was the only thing that could represent his emotions.

“So, you’re back,” Mark states. “It’s… It’s good to see you.”

Donghyuck nods quickly. “Yeah, uh, I had a break from school for a bit so I decided to visit.” He pauses to take a deep breath before asking, “So what brings you here? Well, _why_ are you here? I thought you were in school.”

“Nah,” Mark shrugs with a shake of his head. “We’re on spring break now so we decided to come back home and visit. I happened to hear that a certain _Lee Donghyuck_ was back in town so we came over to check it out.”

Oh. Donghyuck almost laughs at himself for not realizing that their colleges would have spring break at the same time. However, there was something else that Donghyuck focused on when Mark was speaking.

“We?” Donghyuck asks as he scans the backyard for Taeyong or someone else that he knew from high school. “Who is we?”

“Oh!” Mark laughs. “Right I forgot that… you don’t know.”

Mark turns around directing his attention to someone across the yard.

“Jaemin,” Mark calls out. “Come over here! I want you to meet Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck watches as a boy with light brown hair makes his way towards them. He seemed to be about the same height as Mark and had delicate facial features. He was cute and very Mark’s type.

“Donghyuck, this is Jaemin, my boyfriend.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh well if we’re introducing boyfriends,” Donghyuck laughs as he turns around. He spots Renjun talking with one of the many adults at the party, most likely wanting to give Donghyuck space upon seeing his old best friend.

“Renjun,” Donghyuck holds out his hand towards his boyfriend, who takes it without hesitation. “This is Mark and his boyfriend, Jaemin.”

Renjun sends them a wide grin, reaching out to shake their hands as Mark introduces them.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Renjun says.

Jaemin wraps an arm around Mark’s waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I know this is kind of last minute for you two,” Jaemin starts. “But Mark and I were planning on going to the beach. If you guys want to join us then you are more than welcome. I think it would be nice to catch up and get to know each other more.”

Donghyuck doesn’t have a chance to answer before Renjun answers for him. “That’s a great idea! When are you guys leaving? We can get changed really quick!”

Mark glances at his phone to check the time. “Well, we want to make sure we get there early enough before it gets packed with people who want to watch the sunset, so probably in 15 minutes? My jeep is out front in the driveway and we still need to pack some things so we’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Donghyuck says, already starting to lead Renjun back towards the house. “See you guys soon.”

As soon as they’re out of hearing range, Donghyuck turns to Renjun with a look of confusion on his face. “Baby, I thought you wanted it to be only us tonight.”

“Donghyuck,” Renjun pulls Donghyuck’s face down till they meet eye to eye. “Your childhood best friend that you haven’t seen in two years is out there. Listen, I know how much you miss him and how much it pains you to not have him in your life anymore so this is your opportunity to finally go and _talk_ to him.”

Donghyuck sighs. As usual, Renjun was right. As much as Mark had hurt him, he had also hurt Mark. Yet, even after all the pain they had put each other through, Donghyuck still found himself yearning to have his friend back.

“Okay,” Donghyuck mutters quietly. “Let’s get ready then.”

In all of the years Donghyuck had known Mark, he had never expected him to own a jeep. It was quite cute and with a baby blue exterior and access to take off the whole roof, it was the perfect vehicle for a nice summers day.

Donghyuck laughs as he approaches Mark and Jaemin, the two packing up chairs and coolers into the trunk. “So you ditched the motorcycle for this?”

“Oh _hell_ no,” Mark scoffs as he shoves the last cooler inside. “I could never get rid of my baby. I just left it back at home. Jaemin prefers riding in the car.”

“Much safer!” Jaemin comments, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Donghyuck and I don’t drive much,” Renjun says. “It’s much easier to walk the majority of the time when living in the city and it also saves money.”

Mark laughs. “A wonderful plus for broke college students.”

“Exactly,” Donghyuck says.

The drive to the beach is short and Donghyuck finds it relaxing how the wind blows through his hair and across his body. The sun’s rays warm his skin and Donghyuck tilts his head back, his eyes closing as he lets the warmth hit his face. Next to him, Renjun stares out the window, taking in the view of the horizon, the sky painted with a variety of pinks and oranges.

Donghyuck doesn’t remember the last time he had been to the beach. There wasn’t one near where Renjun and Donghyuck lived so they always stuck to pools and hot tubs. Donghyuck grins as the sand hits his feet. He had always loved the beach and his parents had enough photos of him as a kid covered in sand to prove it.

Renjun comes up behind Donghyuck, hugging him as he rests his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I’m going to go ahead with Jaemin and set up our spot to watch the sunset. You go talk to Mark, okay?”

Donghyuck turns his head, pressing a soft kiss to Renjun’s lips. “Okay,” He says. “I’ll meet you there soon.”

Renjun nods, letting go of Donghyuck before jogging across the sand to catch up to Jaemin who was struggling to carry all the coolers at the same time. Donghyuck lets out a laugh as Renjun almost topples over from the unevenness of the sand but stops when Mark comes up beside him.

“You guys are cute,” Mark comments. “I’m happy for you.”

Donghyuck’s lips tug into a smile as he continues to watch Renjun. Everything about him was beautiful. From his laugh, to his smile, to his voice, all the way down to his heart. God, he was so lucky.

“I’m happy for you too,” Donghyuck responds. “Jaemin seems sweet.”

“Oh he’s the best,” Mark laughs. “I love him.”

Donghyuck remembers a time when he loved Mark. When he thought that the world was at their feet. He remembers the way they always joked about getting married and adopting kids when they were older. Strange to see how much both of their lives changed over the course of 2 years.

“Ya know…” Donghyuck starts, his voice soft. “I missed you. Obviously not at first but eventually. It was weird after the first year because… I was okay but the only thing that was missing was my best friend.”

Mark starts to speak but Donghyuck holds up a hand to silence him as he continues.

“And there were times where I would find myself drunk at a party with my thumb hovering over your number. But each and every time I stopped myself because I couldn’t do that to you. I didn’t know if you were still healing and if you were I didn’t want to be the reason for you to crash and burn again. But _holy fuck Mark_ , all I wanted was my best friend back.”

Mark stares off at the horizon as he takes in Donghyuck’s words and Donghyuck can practically see the wheels turning in his head. “What you said to me that night…” Mark sighs. “I don’t think I had ever felt pain like that. Eventually, I realized that you were right and I needed to _let go_ because all I was doing was hurting myself.”

Mark shakes his head, a small smile forming on his face. “It wasn’t easy, ya know, getting over you. It took me a while but eventually, I met Jaemin and he helped piece me back together. But you’re right Hyuck. I missed you but I didn’t miss you as a lover. I missed the kid that used to tease me so bad I wanted to move back to Canada. I missed the kid that comforted me after a thunderstorm. I missed the kid that helped me through my worst times and stayed a source of light in my life.”

“I guess the question here is,” Mark sighs. “What happens now? I mean I would like to assume that any hatred that we may have towards each other is long gone.”

Donghyuck nods before turning so he’s fully facing Mark. “Mark Lee,” He begins. “Is this you telling me that we are still best friends?”

“I mean…,” Mark scratches the back of his neck. “Do you want to be?”

Did he want to be? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course he wanted to be.

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck groans. “I see you’re still oblivious as ever. Of course I want to be your best friend again! What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know? A stupid one?”

“Ding ding ding,” Donghyuck laughs. “We have a winner!”

“So…,” Mark asks cautiously. “We’re good now? Does this mean you’ll unblock me on social media?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck says. “We’re good now and to be honest, I completely forgot to unblock you. I probably would’ve done it a long time ago but… eh whatever.”

Mark laughs, pulling his gaze away from Donghyuck towards the water where Renjun and Jaemin sit on the towels. “Shall we go then?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nods, already walking towards the two boys. “Let’s go.”

Maybe this no longer was Donghyuck’s home and Mark Lee was no longer his boyfriend but as he sat on the beach filled with countless memories next to the boy he made them with, he couldn’t help but feel like he was right where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! please comment what u thought and leave kudos !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/haechieprint)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/haechieprint)


End file.
